Cold Sweetie
by NRMania
Summary: Izuku has a Quirk. Its originally triggered when they eat ice cream for the first time after the 'worst hospital visit ever'... you know what they say, you are what you eat... now Izuku is ice cream... well... mostly... and they're a girl... adventure... my dumb brain... adventure... have fun! Ice Cream Quirk Fem Izuku... its a mouthful... literally sometimes... Ellipses.


Cold Sweetie

Chapter One: Ssshhh… Its A Secret.

The existence of quirks has always been a mystery. Some people gain theirs at a certain age, others gain it in a moment of panic… but there is one other trigger, one so rare that it wasn't detailed in any book.

The trigger by consumption. Eating a specific item could cause the awakening of a quirk. If such a trigger was found properly, it would cause a large amount of problems and profits… for you see, consumption triggered quirks are much stronger than most quirks…

This- TOTALLY REAL TRUST ME- trigger brings us to a child some might know. Midoriya Izuku, a child originally quirkless but given one by a hero known as All Might.

But lets not reach that point yet… lets go… to when Izuku was originally revealed to be 'quirkless' because of an extra joint in their toe.

This is where our path cuts… because this was when Izuku was first given ice cream.

He was planned to be given ice cream a few times before, but luck always seemed to go against him as the consumption of the treat was a failure, brought on by the dropping of a cone or the complete lack of it being out of stock.

This time though? Luck decided to pity the child, and allowed the crying child, who was watching a video of the previously mentioned All Might, a bowl after his mother had took it from the freezer.

As soon as the cold, vanilla flavoured treat entered Izuku's mouth… the trigger activated. Izuku fell unconscious instantly, lost to the world as his mother cried out in shock and surprise. The woman instantly started dialling the house phone to call for help after her son slumped on the couch uselessly… but she dropped the phone onto the floor with a clatter as her child started to change rapidly… as the child's hair started dripping like ice cream left out for too long.

It didn't just stop there though, the child's entire body started turning onto what appeared to be the dairy product. The darkish green hair grew brighter, fashioned itself into a more piled style and gained little dips of chocolate-brown… which were in fact chocolate! The boy's pale body turned whiter, taking a vanilla-like colour.

Inko looked at her son's now mint choc-chip hair in shock… they were just at the hospital talking about the lack of a quirk… this sure as hell looked like a quirk to her…

Soon shock turned to tearful happiness… her son wasn't without a quirk! It was nothing related to her own or her husbands… but it was still a quirk.

It was a messy quirk too, a quirk that was completely demolishing her sofa… but it was a quirk nonetheless.

Inaction soon turned to reaction, the mother realised that her child was in fact melting… literally melting. They quickly carried the child by their clothing and to the freezer. Frozen items were tossed out haphazardly to make room for the ice cream child.

Inko sighed in relief as the coldness seemed to work at a very high speed, with the dripping slowing dramatically in a matter of minutes.

Now all she had to do was wait… wait for her child to wake up.

[*Ten Minutes Later*]

Izuku's eyes blinked in confusion as they woke up… they felt cold… but it felt really good. They looked around the are in confusion… where were they?

The boy soon realised where they were… in their freezer? The child quickly climbed out, forgetting the freezer was placed atop the fridge and as such fell to the floor.

The child yelped, expecting pain as they landed on the floor… but the pain didn't come, instead the only thing they noticed happened was a sound similar to the slightly common sound of ice cream hitting the floor.

"Izuku! Are you okay?" The child looked up to see their mother, who looked at them in worry.

"I-I'm fine Mom… what happened?" they replied.

Inko gave her child a smile.

"The doctor was wrong. You awakened a quirk. Look at yourself."

Izuku looked down to their arms… and gasped as they saw they were made of ice cream.

"H-how… t-they said it was…" The child started to cry out tears of joy… which equalled just dripping a little more dairy than normal from their iced eyes (which was one of the only things that were not just the cold treat, they weren't normal, but they weren't entirely ice cream.)

"It doesn't matter that they were wrong... all that matters is that you can be a hero. Just like All Might."

"Right!" Izuku said happily as they got off the ground, ready to go and hug their mother in joy… the woman saw what was happening, and realised it probably wouldn't end well.

"Wait, Izuk-"

It was too late. the woman was smothered by various flavours of ice cream as her son hugged her with they half-solid form.

[*Let us skip through time and space.*]

The next day the two Midoriyas returned to the hospital to get a gauge on the Izuku's new body. In order to prevent a majority of sweet spillage Izuku was wearing a pair of rubber boots and a rain coat… it helped a little, but some mess still managed to escape.

When the results came back there were a few things that were revealed.

One: The only thing that wasn't ice cream or ice cream related in Izuku's body were their eyes… and an odd crystalline structure that looked a lot like a heart… it was soon found it was indeed a 'heart' after a bit more research. Along with that, certain parts of the child's 'body' still held some kind of sense somehow, meaning Izuku could taste, hear, smell, see and feel even if their body was mostly ice cream. Pain was practically non-existent though… that was cool.

Two: the food the child had been given as part of testing was slowly dissolving inside their inner ice cream, and was being converted into more body mass to make up for the mass that had escaped from dripping.

Three: Izuku wasn't exactly 'Male' anymore. Somehow the 'core' of Izuku still held some DNA and after some tests was 'saying' that the ice cream child was now in fact female.

But that sort of stuff didn't exactly matter until the bo- excuse me- girl was older. The 'heart core', as it was beginning to be called, was showing signs that it would age… and that would reflect on Izuku.

And so began Izuku's new life as an ice cream girl… stop laughing.

 **This is a test. I had this idea of an ice cream quirk/power/being… and I was like 'What the hay, Fem Izuku isn't used that much, lets make up a new quirk triggering event and shove the power onto smol child.'**

 **Don't think this power is innocent though. You will soon see THE TRUE POWER OF ICE CREAM… which I have made up half of by now. Lets just say when Izuku learns how to properly control their body's ice cream structure… they will be hell for their enemies.**

A. **K.A the villains.**

 **This story might take a little more time to update too… my My Hero Academia is a little rusty, I might want to watch/read it again to pick some stuff up.**

 **Anyway… The Mediamancer chapter eight IS COMING… right now its at about 500 words, but I have ideas so don't worry.**

 **ORBIT.**

 **CYA.**


End file.
